


Rick and The Ladies

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: Kate invites Rick to her apartment. He has a bit of a shock when he gets there. A fill for a prompt by TogetherEveryoneAccomplishesMore.As always. I don't own Castle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt: Was just thinking if you could do a foursome with either Rick or Ryan as the male and Kate/Jenny/Lanie as the females. 
> 
> So here it is, Rick with Kate/Jenny/Lanie. It will be at least two chapters, maybe more. 
> 
> Let's pretend that Rick and Kate became a couple after season two. So let's set this in the summer between season two and three.

Rick Castle didn’t think twice when he got the text from Kate Beckett. It simply said, “Can you come over now?” and he slid his feet into his sneakers, grabbed his keys, and responded with a simple “yes”. He got lucky and was able to grab a cab and was soon standing at her door, sliding the key into the lock. As he pushed the door open, he called out, “Beckett?” 

“In the bedroom, Rick,” came her answer. God, he hoped she was okay. Her voice was soft, so unlike her. He shed his jacket, and toed off his shoes and walked into her room.

“Kate, are you all right?” was all he managed to say. Because the first thing he saw was Kate in purple lace lingerie, sitting on the edge of her bed with a big grin. And then he noticed Lanie sitting next to her, in red satin and his throat dried up. But then he turned his head, and then he realized Jenny was sitting on Kate’s other side, wearing black lace. Holy shit. What was going on here? Again, the noted wordsmith could only manage, “Jenny? What are you doing here?” Suave, Rick, he thought.

But the three ladies laughed. “Well, you’re number one on my freebie five, Rick. And so here I am,” Ryan’s girlfriend said. 

Lanie threw in more of an explanation, “And this is what happens when a girl’s night in involves a lot of alcohol. Kate here told us that you are not Writer Boy, and well, as a scientist, I wanted proof. “

“So I figured a night of fun would prove that you are Writer Man. And that Jenny could cross that off her bucket list,” Kate giggled. “So what do you say, Writer Man? Up for a little action?” Jenny and Lanie laughed harder at Kate’s pun, and all three of them got up and walked over to him. 

He was still a little shocked, and didn’t know what to do when they started to undress him. He finally got over his shock when Jenny pushed his pants down to his ankles. He stepped out of them, and watched as she rubbed his cock through his boxers. Kate kissed him and Lanie put her hands on the waistband and slowly pushed the blue silk down. “Okay, Kate. I’m about to see if he truly is Writer Man. Jenny, what did it feel like?”

“Lanie, I think you’re going to be happy when you uncover it,” she said. “It was getting harder as I rubbed it. And I think it’s big!”

Kate stopped kissing Rick, and tipped his head down so he could watch. Lanie was still pushing his underwear down while Jenny was on her knees. Finally, Lanie had pushed them down enough for his cock to escape. Lanie went down to her knees too, and took it in her hand. “Oh fuck, Castle, that is a monster! I will never call you Writer Boy again, that’s for sure,” the ME said. And then she kissed the tip of it. Rick yelped as his cock jumped in response to the kiss. Lanie grinned and then sucked up his cock. Rick was looking down and watched her cheeks as she sucked. Lanie took it out of her mouth and turned to Jenny and said, “There’s enough to share, Jenny. Want some?” 

“Oh fuck yes,” she answered. Lanie handed it to her, and now she sucked it in. She sucked on it a few times, took it out, and handed it back to Lanie. Now the ME licked the shaft, ending the licks with tickling the slit with her tongue. She handed it to Jenny, who said, “Let’s really share it. You lick one side, and I’ll lick the other!” 

Rick was so involved in watching his cock slide between the two ladies, he lost track of what Kate was doing. She had been watching her girlfriends sharing Rick’s cock herself, but that wasn’t enough for her. She went behind him, and put her hands on his chest, tweaking his nipples. Once again, he yelped, and this time, he jumped. Jenny and Lanie lost control of his cock for a minute until Lanie grabbed it. It was slippery with their saliva, which gave her an idea. She spat on it a little, and rubbed it on the valley between her breasts. When she had the area nice and coated, she looked at Jenny. “I want to give Writer Man a treat, Jenny. Take his cock!”

Jenny had a feeling what was going to happen next, and she was right. Lanie pushed her boobs together, and Jenny inserted Rick’s cock in the space. After his original shock, Rick had settled down and had gone back to watching what Lanie and Jenny were doing. So he instantly started to titty fuck Lanie. Jenny started playing with his balls while Kate continued to kiss his neck and play with his nipples. 

Rick didn’t want to come yet, so he said, “Let’s move this to the bed. It’s your turn, ladies.” He helped Jenny and Lanie up from the knees and all four of them walked over to Kate’s bed. Kate went to push him down but he held up his hands and said, “I meant it. I would like it if the three of you let me taste you.” The ladies looked at each other and grinned, and then each of them got on her back. Somehow, Kate ended up in the middle. Now he was the one that went down to his knees in front of Kate. He put his right hand on Jenny’s pussy and his left on Lanie’s. He started to rub their clits and then he put his mouth on Kate’s pussy. By this time, he knew what she liked, and he started to lick her wet folds. His hands were as busy as his tongue. 

Each of the women were moaning; there were also a few “fuck”s, “fuck me” and other words coming out of their mouths. Kate’s hands were playing with her breasts; Jenny had one hand on one breast while the other was on Rick’s hand, guiding it where she wanted it to be. Lanie had a hand on her clit, adding pressure to what Rick was doing, and the other hand was fisted in the sheets by her hip. 

Rick was thankful he had long arms, otherwise this wouldn’t be happening. He increased the speed of each hand and sucked harder on Kate’s clit. Kate’s back arched off the bed, which stopped him from licking her pussy. But he knew that meant she was about to come, and she soon screamed out her climax. Her orgasm triggered Jenny’s and then Lanie’s. Rick stood up and watched as the three of them came. He was slowly stroking his cock as he watched them come down from their high. 

Kate sat up. “So, Rick, we have to do something about that nice, hard cock you have in your hand. This is your party, babe. Who do you want to fuck first?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun for Rick with the three ladies. As always, I don't own Castle.

"Fuck, Kate. How the hell do I pick?” Rick still had his hand on his cock, but he wasn’t stroking it at the moment. His look of shock made Kate grin. She could almost see his mind spinning with all of the possibilities. And if it was up to her, all of those possibilities would happen. And she knew that Lanie and Jenny wanted that to happen too. She hadn’t been that drunk that night, she remembered everything the three of them had talked about. 

“Okay, Rick, I’ll help. Close your eyes and say the first name that pops in your head. And we have all night, Castle. I think we can make a lot of wishes come true tonight!” She smiled as Rick nodded his head and closed his eyes. 

“Jenny. I want to fuck her first,” he said and his eyes opened to see Jenny was now totally naked. And when his eyes went to Kate and Lanie, he saw they were naked as well. His mind hadn’t noticed when they undressed, but he didn’t care. He walked over to Jenny, put his arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. He broke off the kiss to put his hands on her ass and lifted her. Her legs went around his waist as they started kissing again. He put her down on the bed without lifting his lips. Jenny moaned as his lips left hers to trail down her neck to her breasts. 

Kate and Lanie watched the couple for a little while, and then Kate went over to the bedside table and took out the box of condoms. “Never hurts to be extra careful,” she said to the room in general. Jenny and Rick were still kissing and fondling each other and Lanie looked at Kate.

“That’s true,” said Lanie as she took Kate’s hand and went over to the bed. “But we don’t need one of those, right girlfriend?” She chuckled as Kate took a condom out of the box and put it next to the couple as she grabbed Lanie’s hand. The two ladies landed on the other side of the bed. 

“Right now, I’m glad I splurged and bought this size bed! Lots of room for all of us,” Kate laughed but her laughter stopped when Lanie’s right hand went to her pussy. And then she moaned when Lanie inserted two of her fingers inside Kate’s pussy. “Oh fuck, Lanie. More, I need more!” Lanie added another finger and used the thumb of her other hand on Kate’s clit. She moved her hand as fast as she could and Kate moaned some more. 

Meanwhile, Castle had stopped kissing Jenny long enough to put the condom on his very erect cock. He looked down at Jenny who smiled and said “Come on, Rick, fuck me. I want that cock in me now!” Castle took his cock and placed it at her entrance. He started slowly, but Jenny didn’t want slow, so she wrapped her legs around his hips and moved her body to meet his thrusts. When he saw what she was doing, he increased his speed and soon his entire length was inside her. He gave her a moment to adjust and then he pulled out of her. His thrusts became faster as she thrust up at him. Jenny wanted a little more, so she put her fingers on her clit and rubbed. 

Lanie and Kate were so focused on their own pleasure they weren’t paying any attention to Jenny and Rick. Kate could feel her orgasm rushing through her body, but Lanie must have seen the signs and pulled her hand away from Kate’s pussy. She smirked as Kate groaned in frustration. “Kate, how badly do you want to come? Enough to beg me for it?” But before Kate could use her hands to touch herself, Lanie grabbed them so she couldn’t. Now Kate growled at Lanie, but she just laughed. “Beg me, Kate!” Kate shook her head no but when she couldn’t generate enough friction, she gave up and begged.

“Fuck, Lanie, I’m begging you! Make me come!” Lanie rewarded her by letting go of her hands and pinching Kate’s clit. Kate’s back arched off the bed as she screamed out her climax. Lanie continued to play with her pussy and Kate’s body continued to shudder as she had a series of mini-orgasms. Lanie moved next to her and kissed her gently on the lips as Kate’s breathing slowly returned to normal. 

Hearing Kate’s screams spurred Castle to thrust harder and soon Jenny was about to come too. Rick could feel her inner muscles as they squeezed his cock. He plunged his cock in her pussy and hit her g-spot. She wailed as she came. Rick pulled out and was amazed that he was still hard. He pulled off the condom, rolled off the bed and went in the bathroom to dispose of it. 

When he came back out, Lanie was sitting on the edge of the bed, condom in hand and a big grin on her face. “Writer Man, come over here. I want that cock in me next!” Rick grinned and strutted over to her; she grasped his cock and gave it a few twists. “Okay, baby, come lay down on the bed,” she instructed him. He followed her commands quickly and watched as she slowly rolled the condom on his very stiff cock. She threw one leg over him, and got on her knees with her pussy perched over his erection. 

Jenny and Kate watched from the sidelines as Lanie let herself slide down Rick’s cock. She hissed as his girth filled her to the brim. She gave herself a few moments to adjust and then rode it back up. Soon, she was going up and down on his cock, but that wasn’t enough. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. He sat up a little so he could lick her nipples as she rode him. He traced her right nipple with his tongue and then the left, and then went back and forth between them. Lanie could feel her body’s reaction to everything that was happening to her – his tongue on her nipples and his cock in her pussy. She knew her orgasm was seconds away and let out a long groan. She pushed Castle’s head away from her chest and he went down. He could feel her climax starting so he put his thumb on her clit and rubbed it hard. That was all it took for Lanie to come all over his hand. She collapsed on his chest, and then she rolled off his body and landed next to him. 

Kate reached over and took off the condom. His cock was still hard, so she sucked it into her mouth. He went up on his elbows to watch her; he loved seeing his cock in her mouth. And she was so good at this – she would alternate sucks with licks and strong sucks with tiny licks. And he never knew what was coming next. Oh fuck, yes he did. He was coming next! “Beckett, suck it harder! I’m going to shot my come down your throat in a few seconds!” 

But Kate didn’t want that – she wanted something else. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and said, “Nope, not down my throat, lover. You’re going to shoot all over us!” Jenny and Lanie didn’t need any encouragement; they both moved next to Beckett. 

Castle looked at the three women lined up and that set off his climax. Kate could feel his cock getting ready to shoot and pointed it at Lanie’s boobs. The first blast landed right between them, and Lanie spread it like it was lotion. Then she pointed it at Jenny’s face – the second blast landed on her cheek, and she took her fingers to run it through his come. She saw him watching, so she put her fingers in her mouth to clean them off. 

Kate knew he had some more left in him, but she decided to help it along. She sucked his cock in her mouth until he was ready to shoot some more. This time, she pointed it at her mouth and with a shout, he came on her lips. She licked them and grinned. “That was very nice! And we’re going to get that cock hard again, buddy, because I want you to fuck me with it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be at least one more chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more fun for Rick and the ladies.
> 
> As always, I don't own Castle.

Rick was no longer shocked; he got up off the bed and stood there waiting to see what the ladies would do next. He was not disappointed. As he watched, they got off the bed and went down to their knees. Kate was the first one to grab his cock and she gobbled it up. Lanie positioned herself so she could suck on his balls. Jenny was waiting for Kate to give her his cock, and while she was waiting, she was touching whatever part of his cock or balls she could reach. 

In his playboy days, he’d been in the middle of some crazy things, but this was crazy and amazing at the same time. His girlfriend and two other beautiful women were doing everything they could to make him hard. And they were doing a wonderful job. When he looked down, Kate had handed his cock off to Jenny, and she was helping Lanie lick and suck on his balls. Jenny couldn’t fit his whole cock in her mouth, so she was twisting her hands around it as she sucked on it. As his senses went on overload, he had to close his eyes. The ladies were so focused on his cock, none of them noticed. 

When his cock was hard, Kate looked up at him and realized he wasn’t watching. She knew he was going to like what she was going to do next so she said, “Rick, open your eyes. I think you’re going to want to watch this!” She saw his eyelids flutter as they opened, and she knew when he was totally aware, because his eyes were wide open now.

“Holy shit!” was all he could manage. He saw Lanie and Jenny kneeling on the bed, facing each other and kissing while their hands roamed all over. For a moment, he watched the two of them kiss, but he tore his eyes away from them and watched Kate put a condom on his hard-on using her mouth, teeth and tongue. He had seen her do it before, but he never got tired of it. When his penis was covered by the condom, he reached down to help Kate to her feet. He kissed her hard, tasting himself on her lips. Then he quickly turned her around so her back was to his front. He lifted her hair off her shoulder so he could kiss the spot under her ear. He could feel her moan as much as he heard it. His cock was nestled between her ass cheeks, and then he put his hands on her breasts. He plucked at her nipples until they became stiff little nubs. 

His lips were close to her ear, and he whispered, “I’m going to fuck you in a minute. I’m going to enter you with my cock. And you’re going to want to close your eyes. But I don’t want you to. I want you to watch Jenny and Lanie while you feel my cock inside you. I want you to touch your clit while I fuck you and while I play with your beautiful boobs. I went you to rub your clit while I pump my dick in and out of you. And then you are going to come!” And as soon as those words left his mouth, he bucked his hips and his cock entered her pussy. She screamed as she came. “Your walls are grabbing my cock, Kate. Was it everything I said I was going to do? Was it your fingers on your clit? Was it my rock hard cock entering your body? Was it watching Lanie and Jenny moving themselves into a 69? What made you come?”

Kate wanted to answer him, but she couldn’t. After that first climax, her body continued to shake with little orgasms. Rick really knew what she liked and he really knew how to use that beautiful cock. And watching Jenny and Lanie was turning her on as well. The contrast of their bodies, the way the two of them moaned in unison, and seeing their fingers and tongues working made Kate’s body tingle. And now Castle was tugging on her nipples, while he licked her neck and his cock moved in and out of her pussy – she came hard again. “Oh fuck Castle, it’s everything! It’s all making me come!”

Lanie lifted her head a little and she laughed at what Kate said. “Kate, now that I’ve had that cock in me, I know what you mean!” But she couldn’t say anymore since Jenny’s fingers and tongue were hitting all the right spots. She really knew what she was doing. Lanie believed in giving as good as she got, so she went back to pumping her fingers in Jenny’s cunt.   
Jenny still didn’t believe she was involved in this. Ever since she had really met Kevin’s co-workers, her life had changed. Lanie and Kate had invited her to every girl’s night they had had and they really made her feel welcomed. And when that boozy night had loosened her tongue and she had admitted that Rick Castle was number one on her freebie five list, Kate hadn’t teased her. Instead, she had come up with this plan, and so she had fucked him. And now was about to come because she was fucking a girlfriend! Man, she had crossed about five things off her bucket list tonight. And oh fuck, she was going to come again!

Rick was watching the couple on the bed while he was fucking Kate. He had a boob in each hand, and he was tweaking her nipples almost mindlessly. Kate was moaning over and over, and he could feel her fingers as they rubbed her clit. He knew his strokes were getting sloppy because he was close, very very close to coming. “Fuck, Kate, I’m coming!” He could feel her walls grabbing his cock and that was the trigger – he grunted as he came, filling the condom with his come. 

Kate had been slowly coming back to earth after all her orgasms and she was focused on Jenny and Lanie. They were no longer 69-ing, but they each had their fingers in each other’s pussies as they kissed. When she saw that Lanie had stopped finger fucking Jenny, she knew that she was about to come. And soon, Lanie cursed and Jenny removed her hand. Kate could see how shiny Jenny’s fingers were and she grinned as Jenny lifted her fingers to her mouth. She watched as Jenny slowly licked Lanie’s come from her hand. Lanie managed to pinch Jenny’s clit and now Jenny came too. Lanie repeated Jenny’s actions and licked her hand clean. Kate was glad Rick was holding her up; watching her two friends come had made her knees weak.

Rick could feel Kate lean against him for support; he guessed that scene had excited her too. He waited a minute, and whispered in her ear, “Are you okay now? I need to let you go.” She nodded, and he slid out of her body, holding on to the condom. She turned in his arms and gave him a dirty kiss. She broke it off, and he watched as she walked over to the bed. He went to the bathroom to dispose the condom, and to wash his hands. By the time he walked back into the bedroom, the three ladies were sleeping. Luckily, Kate had left him enough room, and he got into the bed too, spooning Kate. It didn’t take too long for him to fall asleep either. 

A few hours later, he was shocked awake by an earthquake. At least, the bed was shaking and he thought it was an earthquake….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one more chapter. I did kind of leave you hanging there, didn't I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. As always, I don't own Castle

A few hours later, Rick was shocked awake by the bed shaking. In his befuddled state, all he could think was “earthquake!” and he was about to jump out of bed. Then he realized he was naked, he was in Beckett’s bed, and he wasn’t alone. He turned his head to the right and saw why the bed was shaking: Lanie was on her back with Kate between her legs and Jenny sitting on her face. Jenny was holding on to the headboard and every time she bounced, she made the bed bounce. 

Rick sat back and enjoyed the show, stroking his cock as he did. He figured the ladies were enjoying themselves, so he would too. But he must have made some kind of noise because Kate lifted her head and said, “Well, well, look who’s up. And I don’t just mean Rick is awake,” she chuckled. Rick laughed at the joke, and Kate went back to licking Lanie’s pussy. Jenny lifted herself off Lanie’s mouth and went over to Rick. He stopped stroking his cock as she put her head in his lap and sucked up his cock. 

Lanie moaned as Kate sucked and licked her pussy. “Oh Kate, lick my clit! Please, I’m so close!” But Kate remembered how Lanie made her beg for an orgasm earlier in the evening, and she decided to pay her friend back. She stopped licking her and smirked as she saw Lanie’s frustration. But before she could say anything, Lanie started to beg. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Beckett! I need this so fucking badly! Please make me come, please!” Kate rewarded Lanie immediately and sucked hard on her clit. Lanie’s back arched off the bed and she let out one long wail as her climax washed over her. But Kate wasn’t finished; she inserted three fingers inside the ME and hit her g-spot and Lanie’s come squirted down Kate’s hand and wrist. 

Rick had a front row seat to Kate and Lanie’s interaction, and he had his cock in a beautiful woman’s mouth. He buried his hands into Jenny’s hair and he watched as his cock went in and out. Damn, Jenny was great at this; Ryan was a lucky guy. Jenny reached out a hand and started to play with his balls as she slowed down her blow job. He didn’t want to come yet, so he pulled his cock out of her mouth. When she went to put his cock back in her mouth, he said, “I have an idea. Beckett did say this was my party, right?” Kate heard the question and spoke up.

“Yes, I did. And I bet your idea is something interesting, huh, Castle?”

“I think it is. By the way, you and Lanie looked amazing together. And I bet you’ve done that before, haven’t you?” 

“Yeah we have, Rick. Girls Nights In can be interesting,” Kate replied. 

Rick was distracted by all of the images that went through his brain until Kate twisted his nipple. “Ouch, Beckett, that fucking hurt! But I guess I should share my idea,” he stopped talking and looked at the ladies. Kate looked interested, Jenny had a thoughtful look on her face as she played with his balls, and Lanie looked a bit out of it. “Well, I was thinking we need to have a real foursome – you know, instead of two of us side by side?” Kate nodded to encourage him. “I was thinking that one of you ladies get on your back, another one between her legs, one on her face while I fuck one of you. What do you think?”

Lanie said, “I’m sorry, but I need a break. Why don’t the three of you start without me, and I’ll join you later.” Rick was a little disappointed, but Kate and Jenny seemed okay with it. Kate spoke up first.

“Castle, why don’t you go on your back? Then since Jenny did such a great job getting you hard, she can ride your cock, and I can sit on your face.” Rick didn’t answer her, but he got on his back quickly. Kate laughed as she handed him a condom and he quickly rolled it on his cock. Jenny started to position herself so she could ride him reverse cowgirl style when Kate stopped her. “Jenny, let’s face each other. I think that will be more fun.” Jenny grinned and did as Kate asked. She lined up her pussy with his cock, and lowered herself very slowly. And then she started to move up and down on it. And then, Kate put her knees on either side of Castle’s head and lowered her pussy to his lips. He used his hands to spread her pussy lips and started to lick up and down her slit. Kate moaned as he hit her clit and she leaned forward to put her hands on Jenny’s breasts. Jenny reached out and was able to grab Kate’s nipples. She pulled on them and twisted them as well. Rick wished he could see what Jenny and Kate were doing to each other. He knew his body was enjoying what Jenny was doing to him. He could feel her walls tighten around him. Now he groaned as he licked Kate. Jenny was cursing as she was bouncing on Castle’s cock. 

Lanie had been enjoying the show, but now she was ready to join in. She crawled over to the threesome and put her hands on Jenny’s back. Jenny turned to her side to look at Lanie and said, “Ready to join in?” When Lanie nodded, Jenny let his cock slide out of her body. Kate moved her pussy off his mouth. He started to complain but then he looked around and saw what was happening. In a matter of seconds, Kate was on her back, Lanie was between her legs and Jenny was positioning herself over Kate’s mouth. Castle slid off the bed and went into the bathroom for a moment. When he returned, he put a new condom on, got on the bed, and went behind Lanie. He lined up his cock with her pussy and in one smooth motion, entered her. 

Rick knew he wouldn’t last too long; he had been very close to coming before Jenny had jumped off his cock. He could hear the three ladies and he could see most of what they were doing. Jenny had her hands on her boobs and she was telling Kate how good her tongue felt in her pussy. Kate could only moan as Lanie was licking and sucking on her pussy. He could see Lanie’s head moving and he had a great view of his cock as he pumped it in and out of her. He draped himself over her back so he could reach her breasts and grabbed one. He played with the nipple until it tightened into a hard point. Lanie lifted her head from Kate’s pussy and said, “Fuck it Castle, I’m going to come!” Kate put her hands on Lanie’s head and pushed it back in place. Lanie moaned as she licked and sucked. 

Castle let go of Lanie’s breast and straightened up. He knew he was going to come any second, and he could see that the ladies were close too. He pulled out of Lanie, took off the condom and grabbed his cock. Lanie stopped sucking on Kate as she wailed out her climax. Jenny’s whole body stiffened as she lifted herself off Kate’s mouth and she came at almost the same moment as Kate. Jenny rolled to the side and next to Kate as Castle pointed his cock at the three of them. The first blast of come landed on Lanie’s back. He moved a bit and the next eruption ended up on Kate’s stomach. He squeezed his cock and the last of it was for Jenny, and he collapsed on the bed.

Lanie was the first one to come back to earth and she turned to Kate. “I’m going to take a shower – alone!” She laughed as she looked at Rick. “Yeah, I could read your mind, Writer Man. I’m fucked out!” She walked off to the bathroom, and they could hear the shower running. As soon as she was done, Jenny went in. Rick and Kate went in together but they just cleaned up. 

By the time they came out, Lanie and Jenny were ready to go. Rick offered to make breakfast, but they both declined. So the four of them shared kisses and hugs as Kate and Rick walked them to the door. 

“Any time you ladies need me to join a girls’ night, let me know. I’m always willing and able to help!” Rick said as they left. Kate rolled her eyes and took him by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to say I'm starting a new job on Monday, so I will have less time to write. I do hope to write a little bit, because I have a few prompts I want to fill and a few other ideas in my head.


End file.
